monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zenith Seregios
|ailments = Bleeding Stun |weaknesses = Thunder Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Zenith Seregios (辿異種セルレギオス) are Flying Wyverns. Physiology An evolved Seregios that is larger and more ferocious than its counterpart. Its once lustrous gold scales have become a metallic copper color and has more prominent red markings on its body. Its horn has grown slightly longer and points more upwards. The scales on its legs are permanently erect and its toes are of equal size. Its wingtalons are larger as well. Abilities Zenith Seregios's scales are known to explode upon impact with a target, sending fragments flying everywhere. It also uses its horn as a weapon, akin to a sword. Its legs are also much more stronger than that of Seregios; it has a tendency to grab objects more often and throw them around. It can even launch several scales from its body at once. Behavior Zenith Seregios are much more dangerous than Seregios, to the point novice hunters are advised to avoid them. Habitat These hardy wyverns are seen inhabiting a large variety of different areas. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Blade Scale Wyvern *Superfamily: Flying Wyvern *Family: Regios Zenith Seregios is the Zenith Species of Seregios. Habitat Range Old World environments that Zenith Seregios have been seen inhabit include the Dunes, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Frozen Seaway, Primal Forest, Forest and Hills, and the Everwood. Ecological Niche Seregios are powerful, territorial and highly aggressive predators. With their razor sharp weapons a Seregios can make short work of their unfortunate victims. Common prey for the wyverns are Apceros, Gargwa, Slagtoth, Rhenoplos, and Aptonoth. Other monsters such as Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Seltas, Kecha Wacha, and Gendrome can be preyed upon as well. These creatures would do well to avoid a Seregios at all cost. Larger Seregios have been seen flying with smaller Flying Wyverns clutched in their talons, including other Seregios. Reports like this confirm that the wyverns will cannibalize each other. Due to their capability of living in a number of different environments, Seregios compete with a large number of other large predators. Seregios competes with predators such as Rathalos, Rathian, Brachydios, Tidal Najarala, Deviljho, Nibelsnarf and Tigerstripe Zamtrios. Seregios have also been witnessed aggressively attacking Rathalos and Rathian (including their subspecies) and are said to be serious rivals toward them. Biological Adaptations Zenith Seregios has highly developed legs. By heavily developing its legs more than other Seregios, Zenith Seregios is able to fight better in melee situations. A well-placed kick can easily kill small prey, and severely wound large predators. The scales on its leg constantly standard on end, allowing the wyvern to fling its scales with its kicks. Its scales have gained a metallic copper color and its red markings have become more prominent. This is due to age. The scales are also known to explode when it comes into contact with an object. This is due to the scales having become fragile as time passes, to the point they shatter like glass if enough force is applied. It uses its powerful legs, exploding scales, and blade-like horn to create a fierce predator. Behavior Like normal Seregios, Zenith Seregios is highly aggressive and territorial. They constantly move from area to area until they find a suitable place to nest. Notes *Its head, wings and legs can be broken and the tail can be severed and carved once. *Zenith Seregios has a pin attack. **If its pin attack is successful, it will throw the hunter/palico it pinned at another hunter/palico. ***The thrown Hunter or Palico will become stunned **Sometimes it will grab smaller monsters such as Jaggi or Velociprey. *If Zenith Seregios hits you with its scales, roll to avoid the explosion and receive less damage and avoid being afflicted by the Bleeding status. *Zenith Seregios' roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Zenith Species Category:MonsterHunterFlacko